


A Rare Event

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles Three (The 3rd 100) [5]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22350883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones
Series: Drabbles and Dribbles Three (The 3rd 100) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1504598
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	A Rare Event

“Welcome back, gentlemen,” Alexander Waverly greeted his top team. “I’ve read your preliminary report and it beggars belief.”

“How so?” asked Illya Kuryakin; puzzlement crossing his face.

“Well, for one thing, you’re both in one piece,” the Old Man replied. “Not so much as a scratch between you. Add to that your expediency, the lack of any sort of obstructions, and absolutely no claims for expenses, this mission stands out as unique.”

“You make it sound like we aren’t always so efficient,” Napoleon complained.

Waverly’s response was to raise an eyebrow, before handing them the details of their next mission.


End file.
